


Traffic Jam

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Car Sex, Degradation, Dom Alex, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 1 am i kinda just half-assed most of it, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Eliza, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elizabeth Schuyler considered herself to be a patient woman.Of course, there were a few exceptions for her patience.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovepippasoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovepippasoo/gifts).



> this is my first smut fic,,,, and it probably sucks because im fucking tired but here it is anyways.

Elizabeth Schuyler considered herself to be a patient woman. She rarely got upset, and when she did, it took a lot of effort to push her that far. She didn't get angry, she didn't ever get her hopes up too far.

 

Of course, there were a few exceptions to her patience. She and Alexander were driving back home from a visit to her father’s upstate lake home. They were caught in quite a traffic jam, and Eliza was getting a little worked up. After all, it was hard not to be frustrated when you had a small bullet vibrator buzzing inside of you.

 

As per her father’s request, none of the Schuyler children or their significant others were to engage in any sexual activities while present in his home. Alexander, of course, took this as an opportunity to torture Eliza on their way home. Made a promise to fuck her, use her as much as he wanted until she couldn't walk the next morning. As long as she didn't come before he gave her permission.

And thus, here she was, squirming in her seat as Alexander kept his eyes glued on the road. Not even noticing her. She knew he had the remote in his hand, the one which would control the strength of the vibrations. It was on a lower level now, the buzz just enough for Eliza’s blue cotton panties to be damp with constant arousal. She tried to keep herself still, which only worked for a moment, before she saw Alexander’s hand shift slightly, the vibrations increasing significantly. Eliza immediately moved her hand up to cover her mouth, stifling what would have been a moan. She began to grind her hips down against the seat, trying to get some friction on her clit. She felt Alexander's gaze land on her, and she let out a small whine.

 

“Don't you _dare_ come,” were Alexander's first words since they entered the car. His voice was as sharp of a knife, and Eliza nodded obediently, well aware of the consequences for coming without Alexander’s permission.

 

“Use your words, baby girl,” Alex instructed, placing his hand on Eliza’s thigh. As Eliza opened her mouth to speak, Alexander turned the vibrations up to what she assumed was the highest level. A loud moan immediately escaped Eliza’s lips, her hips desperately writhing, begging for contact.

 

“P-please, sir. Let me come,” Eliza said weakly, throwing her head back. Alexander shook his head and turned the vibrations down, the overwhelming stimulation now only a strong, consistent buzz. Without speaking, Alexander hiked up Eliza’s sky blue skirt to her hips, leaving her soaked panties exposed. At the rate the traffic was moving--or rather, not moving--Eliza knew this would continue for a while. Alexander moved his hand under Eliza’s panties, gently rubbing her clit and teasing her entrance. When he removed his hand, his fingers was shiny and slick from her arousal. He held his hand in front of Eliza’s face, taking a quick glance at her.

 

“You see that, baby girl? Look at how wet you are for me,” Alex teased, bringing his hand closer to Eliza’s mouth. She opened her mouth immediately, taking two of his fingers into her own mouth. She swirled her tongue around them, making sure they were clean. It made her feel humiliated to know that was her own arousal, and she was licking it off of her boyfriend’s fingers. However, it would be wrong to say she didn't enjoy every minute of it. Alexander abruptly pulled his fingers out of her mouth, causing Eliza to whine at the loss.

 

“You're such a good little slut,” Alexander commented absently, carelessly wiping his fingers on her thigh. He turned up the vibrations again, and Eliza gasped in surprise at the strong feeling. Alexander quickly turned his head back towards the road, disregarding the squirming girl next to him.

 

“Traffic’s starting to ease up. We should be home soon.”

 

\----------------------

 

Eliza had never been more relieved to pull up in the driveway of their small yet cozy home. Stepping out of the car with shaky legs. Alexander moved to the trunk of their car, opening it up to get their suitcases. Eliza whined in protest, shifting on her feet.

 

“Alex, can't that wait? You have other important things to attend to,” she reminded him. Alexander laughed and turned up the vibrations all the way, causing Eliza to squeal. He grabbed their suitcases from the trunk, walking into the house. Eliza quickly followed behind him, trying not to moan as the vibrator shifted inside of her. 

 

Alexander had dropped the suitcases by the door, presumably already headed back to their bedroom. Eliza walked down the hall and sure enough, Alexander was looking through the toy box they had hidden under the bed. Eliza shut the door behind her, collapsing down onto the bed and letting out a series of loud moans. Alexander turned the intensity down a bit, raising an eyebrow at Eliza. 

 

“Color?”’ he questioned, his expression a little concerned.

 

“Green, I'm green, just fuck me, please,” Eliza gasped out immediately. Alexander stood up, a pair of handcuffs held in his hands. Eliza held out her arms willingly, and Eliza quickly cuffed them together around the headboard, leaving her arms dangling above her head. 

 

Alexander slowly stripped off Eliza’s panties and skirt, pushing her top up enough to expose her breasts. 

 

“So beautiful,” he commented absently, running a hand down her side. Alexander took one last look at the remote before turning it off, slowly removing the vibrator from Eliza. She whined at the loss, but that was quickly forgotten as she felt one of Alexander's fingers slip inside of her. 

 

“Ah, fuck--Alexander, please,” she said breathily, causing Alexander to land a light smack on her ass.

 

“Sir, please,” Eliza corrected herself quickly, and Alexander slowly slipped another finger inside of her dripping cunt. He curled his fingers in just the right way, and Eliza's back arched in pleasure. Alexander pulled his fingers out of her a moment later, leaving Eliza’s hips bucking up in desperation. Alexander stood up from the bed to strip himself of his clothes, maintaining eye contact with Eliza the whole time. 

 

“You want me to fuck you?” Alexander asked, to which Eliza immediately nodded. 

 

“Beg for it, then,” Alex commanded, looking down at Eliza expectantly.

 

“Please, sir, please. I'm a fucking slut, I need your cock in me, I've been a good girl,” Eliza pleaded, spreading her legs wide as she stared up at Alex. Alexander smiled and hummed in approval, grabbing the bottle of lube from their nightstand and climbing onto the bed. He slowly lubed up his cock, already rock hard from watching Eliza in her disheveled state. He lifted up Eliza’s legs and slowly pushed into her, the small girl letting out a loud, high-pitched moan.

 

“Thank you, sir,” she said breathlessly, throwing her head back as Alex started to thrust in and out of her.

 

“Fuck, Eliza, my love, you're beautiful, you're mine,” Alexander growled, moving one of his hands down to rub Eliza’s clit. Soon enough, Eliza was gasping for breath, begging for release.

 

“Sir, ah--please, may I come?” she babbled, preening as Alexander simply nodded in reply, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Eliza screamed and bucked her hips wildly, riding out her orgasm. Alexander pulled out of her and wrapped his hand around his cock. It only took a few strokes before he came on Eliza’s stomach, letting out a low growl. 

 

He reached his hands up and uncuffed Eliza’s wrists, gently massaging them. Eliza made a small, contented noise, her eyes starting to flutter shut. Alexander poked her cheek, trying to keep her awake.

 

“We gotta clean up, dear,” Alex said, sitting Eliza up and grabbing a rag to clean off her stomach. He slowly removed her top all the way, letting her rest for a moment as he left the room to prepare a bath.

 

\--------------------

 

When Eliza woke up, she was in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles. Alexander was behind her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he massaged her scalp. She leaned into the touch, alerting Alexander that she was awake.

 

“I wasn't too rough on you, was I?” Alexander questioned, resting his chin on top of Eliza’s head. The girl shook her head, giggling shyly.

 

“You know you've done worse. It's just...been a while,” she replied with a shrug. Alex hummed in approval, continuing to play with her hair. 

 

Though her visit to her father’s home was fun; when life was as peaceful as this, Eliza couldn't be happier to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 comment = one meal for my starving children


End file.
